The Adventures of Haley Winchester
by Kristal
Summary: Dean and Faith's 7-year-old daughter, Haley Winchester, is an artist of deceit, manipulation, and adventure. This is a collection of some of her and her family’s adventures.
1. A Very Successful Day

**The Adventures of Haley Winchester**

**Rating:** K - FR 7

**Pairings:** Faith/Dean

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or Buffy characters, series storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Summary:** 7-year-old Haley Winchester is an artist of deceit, manipulation, and adventure. This is a collection of some of her and her family's adventures.

**Notes:** I've been in a Faith/Dean mood. So this is my little idea that popped into my head awhile ago. I also have the fanart story that is the prequel to this, a Christmas ficlet with Haley Winchester and Lilia Potter (from my Never Normal fanfiction story), and a thread of fanart for The Winchester Family. The fanart stuff is on my account at Twisting the Hellmout- tthfanfic.

----------

A little brown-haired girl crept around a dark corner. Her bare feet slowly and carefully tip-toed across the wood floor and she pressed herself against the beige-colored wall. She wore a light pink night-gown with _My Little Ponies_ prancing across the front. Her damp, dark hair sat in a loose pony-tail at the back of her head; several strands of hair fell out of it and hung randomly across her shoulders and back. Two lines of black painted her checks, as if she were an army man on a secret mission.

Haley Winchester slid across the wall stealthily on her hunt. Her fingers were formed into a finger gun, James Bond style. She approached a half-open door and her curious head peeked into the dark room. Deciding that it was safe to advance, the 7-year-old ducked around the corner and dove behind the nearest piece of furniture in the room.

The hunt continued in the dark room. Haley scanned the room from her kneeling position behind a black leather chair. From left to right, she scanned the office. She noted the bookshelf, the desk, the coffee table, and… her prey! Lying on the matching loveseat, her prey slept blissfully unaware of the young girl's presence.

Haley pondered her next course of action for only a moment. She dropped to her hands and knees and began to crawl across the room. Her practice of hunting aided in the silence she managed to keep. Directly next to the loveseat, and her prey, Haley inched up to look. Assured that her prey remained asleep, she brought herself to a hunched standing position.

She readied herself and she attacked!

"Meeeeow!"

"Gotcha!"

For only a moment the girl felt the swell of self-pride for her capture. This was because the small orange and white tabby cat dug its sharp claws into the delicate flesh of the young child.

"Ow!" Haley cried as she saw blood trickle across her tan skin. "Stupid cat!" She declared dropping the feline to the floor.

The car very quickly scattered from the room. As the cat jet through the door to escape the young girl, another figure quickly jet into the still dark room to retrieve and reprimand her. The figure approached Haley with an annoyed scowl on her face.

Haley saw her mother's advance and realized the yelling that she was about to receive. Haley looked down at her still bleeding arm and pulled it against her. Her uninjured hand came up to cradle the other. Haley batted her lip out in a put and tears welled in her large brown eyes.

Haley was an artist at deceit and manipulation. And she knew this fully well.

"Mommy!" Haley cried flying forward. Her face buried into her mother's black jeans. She tilted her teary-eyed face up to look at the familiar angry face.

Faith rolled her eyes. She looked down at her only child and shook her head. "Haley Mary-Hope Winchester, I just gave ya a bath and got ya all ready for bed, now your face has dirt on it, your arm is bleeding, and you're in daddy's office- that you know you're not allowed in."

Haley knew she was losing the battle. That was until she saw another figure walk into the room. The battled had just been turned in her favor.

Dean Winchester flipped on the light switch to his office. Immediately upon hearing the cat's wail and his wife's quick footsteps, he knew exactly what his young daughter had gotten into. His eyes fell on the two very similar looking women who dominated his life. He instantly noted the older of the two looked extremely irritated while the younger sent him large puppy-dog eyes.

Haley's next move was clear as she ran from her mother to her father. "Daddy!" Haley cried as tears fell from her chocolate brown eyes.

Without delay, Dean bent down and scooped his only child into his arms. He knew Faith would yell at him later, but he also knew he had always been a sucker to little, cute kids that looked up to him. Almost all his life it had been with Sammy, now it was with his own little girl. And damn did he want more. Plus, it was only right to give Haley a sibling; he couldn't imagine life without having one.

"What's wrong baby girl?" He cooed to Haley, now holding her on his hip.

"Kiwi scratched me!" She answered with her pout still in place. She held out her injured arm for him to inspect.

Dean very carefully inspected the cut to please her. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter. "Aw, poor girl; lets go wash that up and put some anti-infection cream on it."

Faith felt truly annoyed. "Dean…" She began in a warning tone.

"Its fine, Faith, I'll get her to bed," Dean shot back carefully but having the same warning tone that his wife had. "Won't I Haley?"

"Yup, yup!" Haley sang with a smile on her face. She was proud of herself for hunting and capturing Kiwi, getting away from her mother's yelling, and getting her dad to put her to bed. Overall, it was a very successful night for Haley Winchester. Too bad it wasn't a Friday too because than it would have been even better. Haley loved Fridays!

Faith wanted to scream. She hated when this happened. She hated having someone that depended on her to be here, to feed her, to get her ready for bed. She hated this. She hated being a mom. "I'm going out," She declared walking around them.

"Faith…" Dean started but didn't finish his thought as she had already grabbed her dark jean jacket and left the house. He sighed.

Haley looked up at her father knowingly. "Mommy doesn't really hate me, does she?" Haley asked quietly, guilt etched her face.

Dean's face quickly twisted to look at his daughter. Confusion, shock, and worry filled his eyes. "No, of course not! Did mommy say that she did?" His wife wouldn't say it. She wouldn't… right?

Haley's eyes widened afraid her secret may be found out. "No!" She said a little too quickly. She then changed her tone of voice back to how it was before he could purpose another question. She asked innocently and nervously, "You don't hate mommy either, right daddy?"

Dean, too, was nervous and didn't like how his daughter questioned these things. "Of course not! Haley, I love your mommy and you very much and I know mommy loves you and me very much also." To change the subject, he added, "Let's go get that cut washed and then I'll read you a story, alright?"

Haley nodded and yawned. She was quite tired. She had had a long day and school had been quite exciting, especially when she framed icky Jordan Wheeler for throwing the paper wad at Alex Connor. She thought it had been very well planned out. Now, she just wanted to sleep.

-

A few hours later, Haley was still awake. She was also still very much afraid of what her mother had thought. She heard the house door open and she heard her mother walk up the stairs. She heard her mother open her bedroom door and then a moment later close it. She then heard her mother walk to her own bedroom and enter.

After a couple minutes, Haley pushed her purple comforter aside and crawled out of bed. She tip-toed across the room and then across the hall. She slowly creaked open her parents' bedroom door and peeked in. Both of her parents laid in bed, her father slept peacefully while her mother's eyes were now open and trained on her.

Haley crossed the room to her mother's side of the bed. Faith smiled at her young daughter and brought a hand out from under the covers to wipe a strand of Haley's dark brown hair from her face. "What's up baby?" Faith asked quietly in a motherly tone.

Haley looked at her mother with a sad, curious look on her face. "I'm sorry I was bad. You don't hate me, right?"

Faith's face instantly fell to guilt and horror. She couldn't believe that her daughter was asking her this. "Dammit, Haley, I could never hate you. Never!" Her voice was strong, but it was quiet enough as to not wake her husband.

Haley nodded comforted by these words, "Promise?"

A small smiled crept onto Faith's face. "I promise," Faith whispered to her daughter. Her finger ran down Haley's small nose and at the tip, Faith lightly poked it. "I love you way too much, baby girl. Come here."

Haley stepped right up to the bed and Faith wrapped her arms around her. Effortlessly, the slayer pulled the child onto the bed with her. She pulled the sheets over the two and snuggled into her daughter. A loving, motherly smile fit right in place on her face.

"I love you too, mommy," Haley whispered pressing back into her mother.

Faith grinned. She had to admit that she loved this. She loved having a home, a husband, and a little girl to come home to. She loved having someone to love and being loved by them in return. She loved the hugs and kisses that she received every morning and every night and often times many times in between. She loved it all.

Haley grinned. No, her mother didn't hate her at all. Her day was truly a successful day. Haley fell asleep with a smile on her face, safe and sound in her mother's arms.

----------

**Review and make me happy please!**


	2. An Oomphy Picture

**The Adventures of Haley Winchester**

**Rating:** K - FR 7

**Pairings:** Faith/Dean

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or Buffy characters, series storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Summary:** 7-year-old Haley Winchester is an artist of deceit, manipulation, and adventure. This is a collection of some of her and her family's adventures.

--

Triangle here. Circle there. Two dots. A semi-circle. Two more lines there. Two more lines there. A long line at the bottom. A large circle on top. And a little fluff of brown standing on top of the bottom line.

Haley Winchester dropped the last brown crayon and stat back to inspect her drawing. "Hum." She narrowed her eyes. One more look at the picture made Haley grab the black crayon out of her neighbors' hand without even turning to look.

"Hey!" The little blonde haired boy cried. "That's mine!"

Replying instantly, Haley called back, in a straight voice, "Oh go pee your pants." She didn't look up at him once. Her eyes were completely focused on her paper. With the black crayon, Haley drew three dots and two semi-circles.

Once complete, she threw the crayon back at him. With her two small hands, she gripped both sides of the paper and held the picture up as to get a good look at it. "All done!"

Mrs. Randolph had heard little Bryan Cole start to argue with Haley Winchester. She decided she should probably make her rounds and make sure all was all right. Of course, she had no doubt that it was not.

Haley Winchester was known to be the cause of many of the school's troubles. But she was also known to get out of all of them with no problem. Mrs. Randolph enjoyed the young girl in her class, even if occasionally Bryan Cole, Jordan Wheeler, or Alex Conner came running to her with spit wads and tied together shoes.

Mrs. Randolph stood behind the table of Haley, Bryan, Kelsey, and Jordan. She was beginning to think about new seating arrangements. All four second-graders worked diligently on their pictures. Although, Bryan Cole's face held a very angry glare as he harshly colored with a black crayon.

'_Oh boy,'_ Mrs. Randolph thought as she debated whether or not to ask.

Haley, of course, interrupted her decision making process. "Mrs. Randolph!" Haley looked up at her teacher, a wide grin on her face.

"Yes, Haley?" Mrs. Randolph could not help but to return the smile.

And as all little children asked, Haley asked, "Do you like my picture?"

A frown fell on her face and Mrs. Randolph couldn't make up her mind as to what she was looking at. "How about you tell me what your picture means." She did this in the gentlest of ways, being a teacher who knew that children did not like adults not knowing what they drew.

Haley rolled her eyes knowing that her teacher did not understand what was happening in the very beautiful picture. "Its me fighting a rapid bunny at the graveyard at night time!" As an after thought, she added, "Duh!"

Mrs. Randolph's eyes looked at the child and picture and had to stifle her laughter. Now, of course, she could see the hilarious story that Haley had just told her. "And you're doing a wonderful job fighting it."

Haley beamed. "Yup!"

Mrs. Randolph just shook her head as she made her way back to her seat. Unless they came running to her, she could never bring herself to yell at the adorable little girl that was Haley Winchester.

That was, until she heard Bryan yell, "HEY! That's my picture!"

And a casual voice say back, "But I thought it needed a little more oomph!"

--

**Review and make me happy please!**


End file.
